When Dragons Sing
by Wyltk
Summary: D/G fic. What would happen if Hermione found out Draco liked Ginny. And what if she had the perfect spell to let him "show" his feelings?


AN: This is just a nonsense fic I wrote when I was very bored. So if you've read Hearts Storm and think this one will be the same. Your sadly mistaken. But don't worry! It is funny! *smiles*  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song or Harry Potter. I'm sure you know this. No suing.  
  
  
  
When Dragons Sing  
  
By Wyltk  
  
Draco stared after the girl as she walked away from him her hips unconsciously swaying. Her hair just off the shoulder hair was swaying and her brown eyes glared at everyone who looked at her. Draco's jaw dropped as he watched her almost hypnotically.  
  
Hermione ducked back behind the corner and grinned. "So, Draco is in love with Ginny Weasley. And was the drool I saw? How cute."  
  
Hermione then got a grin that would have made the Weasley twins green with envy. Staring for the library her mind raised over spells and potions. 'I think I have just the spell.'  
  
  
  
~Two Weeks Later-Hogsmead~  
  
  
  
Draco laughed and Crabbe and Goyle stupidly laughed with him. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes and started towards Honeydukes. He clasped a hand on the back of the neck looking around as the pricking sensation finally stopped. Seeing no one around he shrugged and halted on his way towards Honeydukes at the large crowd.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked no one particular.  
  
"Looks like the twins worked faster then we thought. Not two years out of Hogwarts and already they are opening their shop." Ginny Weasley turned around to look at who had asked and Draco felt the pricking in his neck spread to his throat till quite suddenly he felt the need to sing.  
  
'I had to get out of here! I can't sing! Especially not in front of her! Especially not a muggle song! Especially not in front of all these people! Especially not in front of her!'  
  
He felt his mouth open against his will…  
  
  
  
"Well I went down to Hogsmeade for a vacation  
  
Where I saw something I just had to have  
  
My mind told me I should proceed with caution  
  
But my heart said, "Go ahead an' give a try on that!"  
  
  
  
Gasping he tried to stop but was jerked forward in front of Ginny. He knelt down and kissed her hand before standing up and pointing to various people in the crowd acting like an auctioneer.  
  
  
  
"An' I said, hey, pretty lady, won'cha gi'me a sign  
  
I'd give anything to make you mine all mine  
  
I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beckon call  
  
Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine  
  
Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind  
  
I'm goin' once, goin' twice,  
  
I'm sold! On the lady with the diamond eyes  
  
She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten, I know  
  
She's got ruby red lips, red hair, brown eyes  
  
An' I'm about to kiss my heart good-bye!"  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were staring at Draco as if he had suddenly grown three heads, sprouted a tail, and claimed he was taking over the world. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him with a stupid sort of horror. And the rest of the crowd seemed to be enjoying it as they were whistling and calling loudly at him.  
  
  
  
"Well, Hogsmead was goin' about a mile a minute  
  
They were whistling an' callin' out loud  
  
An' I guess I was really gettin' in it  
  
'Cause I just shouted out above the crowd!"  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered again and Ginny, who had turned redder then her hair, was trying very hard not to look at him.  
  
  
  
"An' I said, hey, pretty lady, won'cha gi'me a sign  
  
I'd give anything to make you mine all mine  
  
I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beckon call  
  
Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine  
  
Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind  
  
I'm goin' once, goin' twice,  
  
I'm sold! On the lady in the long black robes  
  
Well she won my heart it was no contest  
  
With her ruby red lips, red hair, brown eyes  
  
Well I'm about to kiss my heart good-bye!"  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly as the twins turned identical faces to her and started pounding her on the back telling her what a good job she did.  
  
Harry and Ron were laughing a few feet away and the Weasley twins hurriedly cast the same spell on them changing it so they were the back up singers. Then they turned on Crabbe and Goyle forcing them to start Brake Dancing.  
  
Hermione joined them by making a stage rise under the group and then the twins jumped up on the stage and started to line dance.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we found love on the Hogsmeade stage  
  
An' she hauled my heart away  
  
Now I'll still love to laugh about  
  
The way we talked that day"  
  
  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's hand from the crowd and pulled her up on the stage. She started to laugh as Draco twirled her around to the music coming from no where.  
  
  
  
"When I said, hey, pretty lady, won'cha gi'me a sign  
  
I'd give anything to make you mine all mine  
  
I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beckon call  
  
Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine  
  
Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind  
  
I'm goin' once, goin' twice,  
  
I'm sold! On the lady in the second row  
  
She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten, I know  
  
Shes's got ruby red lips, red hair, brown eyes  
  
An' I'm about to kiss my heart good-bye!"  
  
  
  
Ginny grinned as the song ended and kissed him on the lips. The spell went off of all five of them and the stage seemed to shrink back to the street it was before. Leaving the singers staring at each other in horror and the twins doubled over.  
  
"Good-bye." whispered Draco softly.  
  
"I'll meet you tomorrow, outside the Great Hall." Ginny reached forward almost kissing him and grinned.  
  
"Good-bye." with that she tipped him on the ground straight into a large pile of mud.  
  
  
  
AN: Nuts ne? But you got to admit him singing that song would be funny. *grins sweetly* Now just one more thing.  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!  
  
*smiles and waves goodbye* 


End file.
